Accomack County, Virginia
Accomack County is a county in Virginia. The population of the county is 33,164. Major roads US Route 13 US Route 13 Business Virginia State Route 175 Virginia State Route 176 Virginia State Route 178 Virginia State Route 179 Virginia State Route 180 Virginia State Route 182 Virginia State Route 187 Virginia State Route 316 Geography Adjacent counties Worcester County, Maryland (north) Somerset County, Maryland (northwest) Northampton County (south) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 60.54% White (20,077) 28.52% Black or African American (9,458) 8.78% Hispanic or Latino (2,911) 2.16% Other (718) 17.4% (5,770) of Accomack County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Accomack County has low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 6 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 0.87 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Accomac - 519 Belle Haven - 532 Bloxom - 387 Chincoteague - 2,941 Hallwood - 206 Keller - 178 Melfa - 408 Onancock - 1,263 Onley - 516 Painter - 229 Parksley - 842 Saxis - 241 Tangier - 727 Wachapreague - 232 CDPs Atlantic - 862 Bayside - 120 Bobtown - 211 Boston - 504 Captains Cove - 1,042 Cats Bridge - 229 Chase Crossing - 377 Deep Creek - 115 Gargatha - 381 Greenbackville - 192 Greenbush - 220 Harborton - 131 Horntown - 574 Lee Mont - 125 Makemie Park - 155 Mappsburg - 60 Mappsville - 440 Metompkin - 551 Modest Town - 149 Nelsonia - 523 New Church - 205 Oak Hall - 255 Pastoria - 649 Pungoteague - 347 Quinby - 282 Sanford - 212 Savage Town - 78 Savageville - 175 Southside Chesconessex - 131 Tasley - 300 Temperanceville - 358 Wattsville - 1,128 Whitesville - 219 Unincorporated communities Allentown Assawoman Belinda Birch Town Black Point Landing Bullbegger Cashville Cedar View Centerville Chancetown Chesconessex Clam Coal Kiln Crossing Coocheyville Craddockville Crockett Town Daugherty Davis Wharf Deep Hole East Point Flag Pond Landing Franklin City Graysville Groton Town Grotons Guilford Hacksneck High Woods Hopeton Hopkins Horsey Jenkins Bridge Johnson Corner Jordan Justisville Lecato Little Hell Locksville Locust Mount Locustville Macedonia Mears Station Mearsville Messongo Middlesex Miona Mount Nebo Mount Zion Mutton Hunk Nandua Nash Corner Old Trower Parker Landing Pennyville Persimmon Point Piggen Poulson Red Hill Rue Shad Landing Shields Sign Post Sinnickson Smithville South Point Ticktown Trower Tunnels Mill Winterville Wishart Withams Climate Fun facts * Politically, Accomack County tends to lean Republican in most elections. * Together, Accomack and Northampton counties make up the Eastern Shore of Virginia, which in turn is part of the Delmarva Peninsula. * Most of the county's retail is in Onley. * The Accomack County Airport is located near Melfa. * Accomack is the largest county in Virginia by total area. * Accomack and adjacent Northampton County are the two poorest counties in the state. * Since 1850, Tangier Island's landmass has been reduced by 67%. Under the mid-range sea level rise scenario, much of the remaining landmass is expected to be lost in the next 50 years and the town will likely need to be abandoned. * Many who live on Tangier speak a distinctive dialect of American English, which scholars have disputed as derived from a 17th-century English lexicon and phonetics. Linguist David Shores has noted that, while it may sound like a British variety of English, the dialect is a creation of its own time and place off the eastern shore of Virginia. The persistence of this dialectal variety is often attributed to the geographic isolation of the population from the mainland. ** The island has also been referred to as one of the last waterman communities. Category:Virginia Counties